


sing me like a choir

by the_one_that_fell



Series: OMGCP Rare Pair Hell [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell
Summary: It was all Chowder’s fault, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Accomplished writer: tells me that she got her start writing harlequin novels  
> Me: *interally* ok so ur saying i should learn how to write porn
> 
> Re: the tags: It's not so much dom/sub undertones as Bitty is very bossy and the frogs are eager to please, but it's under-negotiated because they don't really talk about it beforehand. The voyeurism is a bit better discussed, but also not extreme. 
> 
> Also, there's discussion of a young Bitty using household objects (with condoms, thank goodness) in his early experimentation. fyi If that's not something you want to read about. 
> 
> Idk guys. Idk. Set in Year 2, so pre-zimbits.

It was all Chowder’s fault, really. 

Chowder and Farmer, though sweet and committed and everything wonderful about puppy love, were not strictly monogamous. They weren't exactly poly, either, as far as Bitty could tell, at least not  _ yet _ , but they granted each other the freedom to explore. The whole arrangement was so oddly mature for two freshmen that it made Bitty feel juvenile in comparison. 

This wasn't the first time he'd kissed Chowder. While Chow had still been wheeling Farmer, he’d come to Bitty with questions and left with tingling lips and hickeys under his collar. But this was the first time since he and Caitlin had laid out their boundaries and Bitty found it intoxicating. 

Chowder had him crowded into a corner of the Haus as a kegster raged around them. Farmer watched from across the room, eyes intense and giddy in the low light. Bitty loved catching her gaze as Chowder slipped a hand up his shirt, felt light and fuzzy with the knowledge that he was making out with someone else's boyfriend. He felt dirty in all the best possible ways. 

Chowder pulled away to suck lightly under Bitty’s jaw, braces scraping against the skin there. Bitty slid his hands up Chowder’s chest, running his fingers over the lean, solid muscle hidden under the bright teal t-shirt. 

When Bitty glanced up at Farmer again, he noticed that she was no longer alone in her staring. Dex and Nursey stood next to her with stunned looks on their faces. Dex’s cheeks were a hilariously bright shade of red. 

Bitty felt Chowder’s grip on his hips tighten and then he was sucking at the junction of Bitty’s neck and collar and — _ oh.  _ Heat pooled low in Bitty’s belly and he jerked his hips involuntarily, throwing his head back to give Chowder total access to his neck. 

Chowder took this as a challenge, biting and sucking with abandon as Bitty turned to putty against the wall. His pants were beginning to grow uncomfortably tight, but Bitty couldn't bring himself to care when there was a tall, handsome man pressed up against him. 

When he looked up again, Farmer was drawing closer, her smile goofy but her eyes predatory. Behind her, Dex and Nursey shared a stunned, curious look. 

Maybe it was the blood rushing from his brain southwards that was clouding his judgement, but Bitty was almost certain they looked... _ aroused.  _

Suddenly the three of them were in front of Bitty and Chowder. 

“C’mon, Chris,” Farmer was saying, voice low and husky. “Let's get out of here.”

Chowder looked back at Bitty, eyes flicking down to the bulge of his pants. “Do you need, uh, help with that, Bitty?” 

From behind Farmer, Bitty could see Nursey unconsciously lick his lips. “I think I'll manage, sweetheart,” Bitty said. “You two go have fun.” 

Chowder gave him one more peck as a goodbye. As they turned to leave, Farmer cast a look at Dex and Nursey and winked at Bitty. “You, too,” she called, letting Chowder pull her away across the room. 

There was a moment where tension settled between the three of them, thick and tangible. Then Bitty was nodding towards the hallway, hoping desperately that the two frogs were following him as he pushed through the crowd and up the stairs to his room. He all but stumbled through the door, holding back a an excited smile as Dex and Nursey raced in seconds later. Dex closed and locked the door, checking it twice; Nursey came straight for Bitty, kissing him up against the edge of the desk. 

“Goodness,” Bitty gasped. Unlike Chowder, who kissed with the same intense energy with which he tended the goal, Nursey kissed slow and deep, sucking on Bitty’s tongue and lips as he pulled away in-by-inch. “You two- you want-?”

“To hook up?” Nursey finished for him, pulling back a little. “Yeah, man. S’why we’re here.” 

“Oh, good,” Bitty breathed, pulling Nursey back in.

Then Dex was shoving Nursey out of the way, capturing Bitty in a kiss that was all haste and teeth and fingers threading through hair. Bitty grinned and pushed both boys away, giving them the lingering appraisals he’d never allowed himself before. They were both much taller than Bitty, all lean muscle in the way only young athletes were. It was a running joke among the team that Nursey stumbled into hockey while looking for a photoshoot, with his sharp jawline and blinding smile, but now Bitty was noticing the way Dex’s freckles framed his cheekbones or the soft, honey color of his eyes. 

“Clothes off,” he ordered, blood thrumming through his veins as both boys began to strip without preamble. In the semester he’d known them, Bitty hadn’t seen either of them ever obey orders off the ice. Dex and Nursey, Will and Derek — they were as different as fire and ice, but they were equals in obstinacy. Bitty drew himself up straighter, a foreign sort of power fizzing under his skin. 

As with everything they did, Nursey and Dex competed not-so-subtly to get their clothes off the fastest. Bitty chewed on the tip of his thumb as he watched their boxers fall to the floor. 

Both boys were moderately sized, neither as monstrous as the dildo hidden under Bitty’s bed in his box of summer tank tops. But they were  _ real _ , warm and hard and needy  _ because _ of Bitty. He wanted them in him, wanted to consume these boys and be consumed by them. 

That lust was overshadowed by a tentative bashfulness when Bitty stripped off his own clothes. The boys he'd messed around with before had been cute, sure, but none as cut or as handsome as the two frogs in front of him. Bitty almost wished he’d kept his shirt on, feeling self conscious as his pants pooled on the ground at his feet. 

“Damn, Bits,” Nursey said, voice no louder than a rumble in his chest. “Forget baking — you should consider a career in modeling.” 

“Oh, hush,” Bitty said, cheeks burning. “If anyone should model, it's the two of you.”

“Okay, okay, we’re all hot or whatever,” Dex said gruffly. “Can we get on with it?” 

“Got plans after this, Poindexter?” Nursey asked, one eyebrow raised mockingly. Dex glared at him. 

“I just watched Bitty nearly cum in his pants because Chowder was giving him a hickey — I’ve been hard for twenty minutes. Sue me for wanting to get on with it.” 

Bitty’s dick twitched at the memory of being watched, remembering Dex’s blush and Nursey’s glazed eyes. He needed them in him,  _ ASAP _ . 

“Dex,” Bitty ordered, turning to snatch his half-used bottle of lube from the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled the box of condoms out as well and tossed one to Nursey. “Suck Nursey while I prep myself.” 

“So bossy,” Nursey teased. But Dex’s face shifted and he dropped to his knees quickly, snatching the condom from Nursey’s hand and tearing open the wrapper. 

Bitty wasn’t an aggressive person, really, but when it came to sex he knew exactly what he wanted. He loved his frogs, but they were goofy and irrational and undisciplined. Clearly they both needed a firm, guiding hand in  _ all _ aspects of their lives. 

The sounds Nursey made as Dex sucked on the tip of his cock were  _ delicious _ , loan and guttural. Bitty couldn’t help the groan that escaped his chest, and quickly busied himself with liberally coating his fingers and hole with lube. Forcing himself to stay patient, Bitty slowly worked in one finger, almost forgetting the frogs were there until he looked up and met Nursey’s gaze. 

This wasn't the first time Bitty had found himself hypnotized by the smoky depths of Nursey’s eyes. They reminded him of sea glass, a beautiful blue-green, cloudy and layered. He thought, idly, that if he could just hold them up to the sun, he'd be able to see what was hidden beyond. 

“If y’all behave,” Bitty said, grunting as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of his hole, stretching and slicking it up. “I’ll take both of you. If- If you want.” 

“Holy shit,” Dex breathed, pupils blown. 

“Y-yeah,” Nursey stuttered, clearing his throat before adding, “Um. Yes. Please.” 

“Can you?” Dex asked in awe. “Have you? You know, before?” 

“Once with other people,” Bitty admitted, closing his eyes abruptly as he brushed his prostate. “Several times with...well.” He flushed, recalling his more embarrassing adolescent experiments. 

“With what, Bitty?” Dex asked with a smirk, licking a stripe up Nursey’s dick. Both Nursey and Bitty shuddered. 

“Well,” Bitty said, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. These were his frogs — he could tell them anything, surely. “Back home, when I started, y’know, figuring myself out, watching porn, blah blah blah, I, uh. Well I couldn’t just order a dildo off of Amazon with my Daddy’s credit card. And I didn’t know...no one at school was out. So I got creative.” 

“What’d you use?” Nursey asked, voice strained as Dex swallowed him down. “Banana?”

“Mm, no,” Bitty admitted, thrusting all four fingers in and out a bit harder. “Handle of my hairbrush, the first few times. With a condom, of course,” he added quickly. “A shampoo bottle, once, that didn’t go well. Um. I started buying the biggest cucumbers I could, at the grocery store. If they weren’t big enough, I’d buy two, that’s when I realized I really like, um, this. Being stuffed.” 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Dex said, pulling off of Nursey with a pop. He and Nursey were staring at Bitty with twin looks of hunger, so eerily similar that it made Bitty laugh. If these boys would just pull their heads out of their asses for five seconds, they’d probably realize they had more in common than not. 

Still, their competitive nature had its benefits. 

“First frog over here gets to fuck me now.” 

Bitty thought he might die laughing at the sight of Dex physically throwing Nursey against the laundry hamper in his scramble to get onto the bed. Bitty’s laughter was cut short, however, when Dex picked him up like a ragdoll and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He found himself nose-to-nose with the window, peering out at the lamplit street. 

Anyone who looked up at his window as they passed would see him getting fucked. He shuddered with pleasure at the thought. “Dex, the curtains are open,” he said softly over his shoulder. 

Dex was already rolling on a condom and he just shrugged. “Close ‘em if you want to, but I…I don’t mind.” 

Bitty chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at Nursey, who was crawling up onto the bed. Nursey mirrored Dex’s shrug, then leaned in to nip at Bitty’s neck. “You like being watched, don’t you?” 

Bitty swallowed down a whine and nodded. Nursey grinned and splayed his fingers across Bitty’s ribs, sweeping his hand around to the small of Bitty’s back, callouses dragging across Bitty’s skin with tantalizing slowness. Bitty leaned over to capture his mouth in a kiss, toes curling at the bitter residue of Jack and Coke on Nursey’s tongue. 

“You ready?” Dex murmured in his ear, body pressed up against Bitty’s spine, trapping Nursey’s hand between them. 

“Yeah,” Bitty hummed, twisting to kiss Dex too. “You done this before?” 

Dex’s face flushed red and he looked down with a scowl. From the semester of ruthless chirps and arguments between Dex and Nursey, Bitty had grown used to the angry look Dex got when he was embarrassed.  

“Once…” he admitted quietly. Bitty didn’t miss how his eyes flashed to Nursey or the split second of hesitation that crossed his face. 

Nursey shrugged, face impassive. “I’ve never done this.”

“ _ Really? _ ” Dex all but gasped. “But you’re... _ you _ .” 

Nursey raised an eyebrow and Bitty bit back a snort. “Are you slut-shaming me, Poindexter?” 

“Jesus, Nurse-” Dex sputtered. “ _ No _ . You’re just- I mean- With your  _ face- _ ”

“What I think Dex is trying to say,” Bitty cut in, smirking a little. “Is that with a face like yours, Derek, it’s a surprise you haven’t, um...had your pick of puck bunnies.” 

Nursey shrugged. “Never felt rushed to try anything until it was with the right person...people…” 

To the surprise of all of them, Dex barrelled forward to kiss Nursey, pulling him close with rough hands. Nursey complied with an enthusiasm Bitty would not have expected, threading his hand through Dex’s hair, tugging to adjust the angle. 

It was almost  _ too  _ hot, watching Nursey coax Dex’s mouth open, hands sliding up to cup his neck. They kissed like they fought, pushing and pulling, teeth nipping and clacking. Dex pulled away, just a little, and Bitty could see the way his tongue tangled with Nursey’s, dragging apart with saliva stringed between them. 

“Okay, nope, fuck me now,” Bitty said, trying not to whine. “Kiss later, fuck me now.” 

Nursey laughed, low and breathy, but Dex’s face went slack and he positioned himself behind Bitty, pushing in incrementally, slow and burning. 

Bitty grabbed the windowsill, forehead pressed up against the glass. 

“Shit, you’re tight,” Dex grunted, pushing in and out of Bitty in slow, mechanical movements. “Fuck.”

“S’no fair he gets to go first,” Nursey murmured, eyes light and teasing. “I wanna feel you for myself.” 

Bitty shifted, adjusting to the stretch of Dex’s cock, casting an amused look at Nursey. Wordlessly, he stretched out his neck as both an invitation and a command. Nursey grinned and kissed along the angry, red path Chowder had left behind. 

Dex was moving smoothly now, slow and careful. His brow was furrowed and his mouth set into the same hard line that he got when working on a particularly difficult Calc equation. Bitty almost wanted to laugh at his frog for being so serious about sex. 

Alternatively, Nursey was making these  _ ridiculous  _ noises as he sucked and kissed along Bitty’s collarbone, whining as if he was the one getting fucked. His hair was growing disheveled and his lips were spit-slick. Nursey looked positively  _ wrecked.  _

“More,” Bitty called over his shoulder to Dex. “I need more.” 

Dex started pounded into him harder and harder, pushing Bitty up further and further until his entire torso was plastered against the window, bracing himself with his forearms. Nursey knelt next to Bitty and stroked himself in time with Dex’s rhythm, biting and sucking at Bitty’s pulsepoint as if he was trying to turn every inch of Bitty’s neck that beautiful, angry wine-red. Bitty grabbed his hand and guided it back until Nursey got the memo and slipped a finger in next to Dex’s dick. They both froze, groaning at the sight, but Bitty pushed back until Nursey was up to the knuckle. “Keep moving,” he demanded. So they did, at a bit slower pace, Nursey working in another finger, then another. 

“Fuck, I’m getting close,” Dex gasped out. Bitty keened and reluctantly reached back to stall his movements. Dex pulled out with a hiss, eyes growing wide. “Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” 

Bitty couldn’t find the words, so he took action instead, grabbing Dex’s arm and maneuvering him so he was lying back against Bitty’s pillows. 

Frowning a little, Bitty pulled one of the two pillows from under Dex’s head, ignoring Dex’s protests, and motioned for Nursey to lay back against the other so his feet were up by Dex’s shoulder. 

“You two ever seen scissoring?” Bitty asked, voice hoarse and raspy. 

“Yeah,” Nursey said. “I don’t think you can scissor with dicks, Bits. Is that a thing?” 

“Humor me,” Bitty said, and arranged their legs so they were intertwined, coming together at their cocks. The frogs seemed to catch on at the same time: Nursey grabbed the lube from where it was tangled in Bitty’s sheets and Dex pulled a condom off the bedside table, insisting on rolling it on Nursey himself to “make sure it was done right.” 

“I’ve never seen it like this before,” Nursey admitted as he coated himself liberally. Dex kicked at him until he took both of them in hand and stroked them together, drizzling a bit more lube over their dicks. Dex’s face and chest were so red from exertion and need that his freckles were almost invisible. 

“I’ve been wanting to try it this way,” Bitty said, crawling to hover over them, dick jumping at the sight of the two of them slicked-up and waiting breathlessly for him. “Gives me all the control.” 

“Next time you should tie us up,” Nursey said, voice quiet and low. Dex shuddered. 

“Oh, you think there’s gonna be a next time?” Bitty couldn’t help but chirp. Then, with a sly grin, he added, “Maybe I will.” 

They all fell silent as Bitty, propped up on all fours like a crab, aligned himself against their dicks. Dex reached out to guide them in, and then Bitty sank down on the two cocks slowly, groaning as the stretch burned deep within him. Nursey let out a soft, “ _ Oh,” _ and Dex muttered a string of curses. 

“Fuck, Bitty,” Dex hissed. “Fuck that's- fucking  _ hot.”  _

Bitty leaned back and raised his hips again, coming back down faster this time. Dex continued a soft, whispered litany of half-formed swears and Nursey fell totally silent, head falling back. 

“It’s nice, seeing you two so close,” Bitty said cheekily, moving himself up and down on their cocks at a maddeningly slow pace. He bit his lip every time they brushed his prostate, groans catching in his throat. “You're both being so good for me.”

“It’s so tight,” Nursey murmured, gasping a little. “Fuck, Bits, isn’t it too much for you?” 

“Nngh,” Bitty sucked in a breath, vision swimming a little as pleasure washed over him. “No, it’s just enough.”

“You’re stretched out so wide,” Nursey said, hips jerking up a little as Bitty sank down again. “God, you look so good stuffed with cocks like that.”

“You ever take more?” Dex asked, sweat sheening on his forehead. “You ever- you ever take ‘em in your mouth, too? Just totally filled up?”

Bitty groaned, faltering in his rhythm. The image was so good, already stuffed so full — the idea of a cock hitting the back of his throat at the same time almost pushed him over the edge. 

“Maybe Farmer’d let Chowder join us,” Nursey said, shifting a little under Bitty. “Or one of the other guys on the team. Ransom and Holster taking turns fucking your face — you think you could take both? They’re pretty big guys…”

“Harder,” Bitty commanded. Then, a bit smaller, he added, “ _ Please _ .” 

“You heard ‘im, Nurse,” Dex said, wavering voice taking away from his teasing tone.

“I don’t know, man,” Nursey grunted. “Not sure he can handle the pair of us.”

Bitty almost whined. “ _ Now _ .”

The frogs found a rhythm, pumping up into Bitty in tandem. He knew they'd locked gazes, either caught up in each other’s beauty or in another one of their competitions. Bitty wanted to be annoyed that they were taking back control, but as they pushed up, he sank down, and they both sank to hilt inside him, filling him up  _ so good _ that he could barely remember his own name. 

Everything was hot and full and slick and Dex and Nursey began to speed up, pumping in and out of Bitty, slamming into his prostate and stretching him out to his greatest limits. Bitty’s vision was swimming, his face burning with exertion and pent-up arousal. He needed  _ more _ and  _ harder  _ and  _ faster _ and he was crying out for release when both frogs came, their movements falling out of rhythm and stuttering to a halt.

With both frogs still sheathed inside him, Bitty yanked furiously at his own dick, riding along the edge. Panting and dazed, Nursey all but folded himself in half and, after an approving nod from Bitty,  wrapped his lips around Bitty’s cock, sucking tight and bobbing up and down along the shaft once, twice — and then Bitty was shaking, spilling over Nursey’s hand and splashing his bruised, grinning lips. 

They fell back together, still half-tangled. Dex pulled off his condom, then Nursey’s, and tied them both before chucking them into the bin next to Bitty’s desk. Bitty felt loose and fuzzy and dazed, and groped blindly for the other boys to pull them closer. Nursey snuggled up to him immediately, limbs wrapping around Bitty’s torso like an octopus. Dex seemed a bit more hesitant, as if he hadn’t just fucked Bitty within an inch of his life. 

“Dex, cuddle with me,” Bitty commanded, and with a put-upon sigh and half-grin, Dex rested his head on Bitty’s shoulder. Bitty stroked Dex’s hair, letting his eyes flutter closed.

“Hey, Bits?” Dex asked after a moment. “Was this...was this for dibs?” 

Bitty felt himself bark with surprised laughter. Who did these boys think we was? “Don’t be ridiculous, no.”

“Okay, but could it be?” Nursey asked. 

They all laughed and Bitty shook his head. “Nope. I’ll give my dibs to the frog who fixes Betsy up all nice and new.”

Nursey huffed indignantly. “Bitty that’s  _ so  _ unfair.”

Bitty and Dex laughed. “Okay, I'm kidding. But we  _ could  _ consider it an exercise in teamwork. You know. For hockey.”

Dex snorted, eyes closed and speech soft with fatigue. “I get the feeling that's one drill we shouldn't tell Jack about, huh?”

Bitty’s cheeks grew warm at the idea of Jack knowing about tonight, of Jack thinking about Bitty naked and stuffed. He bit his lip hard and forced himself to concentrate on what he wanted to make for team brunch in the morning. 

“Hey, it got  _ us _ to stop fighting for an hour,” Nursey said, his voice edged with the tone he always took on when taunting Dex. “I bet he’d approve.” 

“Can we  _ not _ talk about our captain while we’re still naked?” Bitty asked with a sigh. “It’ll be hard to look him in the eye tomorrow if you keep it up.” 

“What, Bitty, you  _ don’t _ think about that ass when you jack off?” Nursey asked. 

Dex snorted. “Of course he does. I think half the guys on the team do — even the straight ones.” 

“You know Shitty does,” Nursey said, voice shaking as he held back laughter. “He talks about Jack’s ass more than he talks about Jack.” 

“Which is saying a lot,” Dex added, mumbling into Bitty’s arm. “Ransom and Holster are pretty obsessed, too.”

Nursey giggled against Bitty’s chest, shaking the whole bed. “I think Chow’s too in awe of Jack to even think about it, though.”

“Or he’s too in love with Martin Jones to dream about any other hockey ass.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s totally it.” 

“I swear I will kick both of y’all outta here,” Bitty hissed, throwing an arm across his face dramatically. “Are you trying to make the locker room  _ that _ much more awkward?” 

“I mean, yeah?”

“Pretty much.” 

The frogs laughed and Bitty groaned. “I hate both of y’all.” 

“Aw, Bits,” Nursey said, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s sternum. “That’s not nice.”

“No more teammate talk,” Bitty said sternly. “I mean it.” 

“Okay, okay,” Dex said around a yawn. “Can we sleep here?” 

Bitty hummed. “Only if y’all help clean up. First frog to get me a wet washcloth gets to fuck me in the morning.” 

And then Bitty was alone in the bed, Dex and Nursey fighting to pull on their pants and get out the door first. Bitty laughed and shook his head, getting up to root around his closet for a clean set of sheets. He supposed these frogs would always butt heads a little, but for something like this...well, Bitty couldn’t say he minded. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little out of my comfort zone, but I just really needed a fic with Bitty bossing the frogs around in bed so….voila
> 
> title from troye sivan's 'bite' because i'm really really bad at titles
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [eve-baird](http://www.eve-baird.tumblr.com).


End file.
